Skills
'under construction. ' this is the full and completely UN-comprehensive list of none magical skills Magical skills can be found upon a separate page skills are listed by the stat which they fall under each skill has its own separate page with a full description, but for reference here is a list of skills and suggested specialisations , and some concentrations, with a single sentence describing them. please note, no rules should be inferred from these sentences. consult the full description for that. specialisations are marked by [] concentrations by {} full skills by * magical skills by ** (magical skills may require essence to use) sub options of a full skill by + descriptions by- specialisations are a great way to focus your character without spending lots of points in one area, this may leave you as a one trick pony but that pony will do its trick very very well. Specialisation: a specialisation for a skill costs 5 skill points, it is written in brackets next to the skill, and gives a +15 to the skill when used in that way. a specialisation must be fairly narrow, for example general education (history) specialisations can be further specialised by paying another 5 points and selecting an even narrower function , gaining an additional +10 in that instance. this is referred to as a concentration. for example General education (history-Roman) example 2: guns (pistols-colt) at BM discretion you can specialise further having second specialisation , or have multiple concentrations (but never both secondary specialisations and secondary concentrations) all at 5 points each. a specialised skill can never give you a modifier over 96, any roll over 96 is always an automatic failure. a concentration can raise a skill above the stat it is under. If you want a skill that is not on this list. consult the BM. at their permission you may take the skill at double cost. if you think a skill should come under another stat "can i put intimidate under physicality instead of influence" the answer is yes, at a 50 percent increase , round up. eg putting serpent strike kung fu under quickness , a skill of 20 , would cost 30 points, a skill of 45 would cost 68 points. some skills already come under more than one stat, you should think about your character and how they do things. if you are not sure which version to take. consult the BM, yes, you can take both, yes you can roll on both, providing the first failure does not negate a re try. (intimidation can be retried for example you might not be scary till they realise your 6'6 and angry) here are the skills. by stat: PHYSICALITY *Martial Arts (pick one)- formal training in fighting, you should read the full entry +boxing -strictly above the belt, boxers can be fast and devastating, they strike twice jabs- fast light attacks, can strike thrice in a turn if only jabs are used. {rapid attack} -right left left right {ribs blow}- can temporarily lower quickness {feint,n jab}- lowers opponents dodge then immediately strikes feint- can lower an opponents dodge or remove it completely {feint, n dodge}- destroy their defence maintain your own {distracting flurry}- keep an opponent focus {jab n feint} -perform a jab, and then lower your opponents dodge {fake n right hook}-for giving the black eye. uppercut- blows that can knock an opponent to the ground {body blows}- lower your opponents physicality stat {double strike} -strike twice, the first strike deals half damage {Jawbreaker} -Lower your own defence to stun an opponent hook-a powerful blow to the head that deals extra damage {right hook} - deal mental damage {left hook} - deal influence damage {hay maker}-raise your opponents dodge, deal double damage with blow- the art of looking hurt when you aren't {take it on the arms}- protect your upper body {take it on the face}- redirecting called attacks to other parts, {take a dive}- play possum +kick boxing -gains bonus' for close quarters due to elbow and knee strikes kicks- long range strikes {jump kick}- moves the opponent away from you, can cover distance {axe kick}- blow to the top of the head, does quickness damage {leg sweep}- knocks opponent to the ground does no damage {roundhouse kick} a powerful kick, can hit two opponents knees fists elbows +judo +enlightened tai chi**- adds mental bonus to all damage rolls using essence +karate +riku reku yuken ** - adds influence bonus to all damage rolls using essence stance-reduce damage taken reduce damage dealt {weapon parry}- parry weapons with bare hands {counter attack}- make no strikes hit opponents when they hit you {dodge magic}- use essence to let you dodge magical blasts {feinting parry style} -spend essence to gain a shield spell kicks- block with upper body strike with lower body {axe kick} {launch opponent}- spend essence to propel opponent away {roundhouse kick} {phoenix kick}- spend essence to do burning damage stance- increase damage received to increase damage dealt {Ki punch}-spend essence to make punch a magical blast {rapid strikes} attack twice in a round {hyper focus}- target a single opponent untill they are defeated +greek wrestling +Kung Fu +Other Hard Style +Other Soft Style *archaic Fighting - dont make me go medieval on your arse! fencing- also a quickness skill. one handed weapons {broken bottles}-sayeth what? {knives}-my one weakness tiny knives! includes shivs {brick} {wooden stake} {hammer} {sap/blackjack} handed swords - heavy metal weapons with a stabbing point {Knives}- combat and Bowie {short swords}- fits in a brief case {broad swords} - the mac daddy of the one handed sword {long swords}- extra reach, weighted pommel, might fit in a cane. {butterfly} - Chinese style {ninpo}- didn't actually exist till the modern eara {sabre}- the heavy kind {cutlass}- shiver me timbers your guts be everywhere argh {baseball bat}-hitting a home run handed swords - slashing or crushing {katana}- the classic, {German hanging guard}- a defensive two handed stance {great sword}- heavy, very heavy {bastard swords}- with training can be held one handed, {falchion} - a curved two handed sword {chainsaw}- and now we take the leg eh? {two-by-four}-just beat it spears {short spears} {pikes} {long spears} {glaive} {rapid attack} {throwing} {knife-on-a-stick} one handed - axes maces ,flails,morning stars war hammer {weapon hooking}- goodbye opponents weapon {axes} {flails} {morning stars} {maces} {war hammer} - think Thor {picks} {brick in a sock} two handed- sweet axes, flails, welsh scythe, hammer time {weapon sweep} {overhead smash} {sweet axes} {welsh scythes} {war hammers} {dire flails} {war pick} {kurisai gamma} mounted - traditionally from horseback, but a motorbike will do {cavalry sabre} {Lance} {scythe} {two-sticks} shields {buckler} - smallest strapped to wrist, can still hold a small weapon {small} - light and fast, but no match for heavier weapons {target} - round with a bump or spike {kite}- leaves the legs free to manoeuvre can rest a spear in the corner {great}- slow, heavy, unstoppable, massive. {tower}- like the Roman style shield, great in wall formations. {shield bash} - press R1 to perform a shield bash *Stealthy - the skill of going unnoticed *Armour- wearing armour sucks. to move properly and not get tired take this skill archaic {light} {medium} {heavy} modern {modern-riot} {modern military} {modern-bomb} magical *Adrenalin rush!! -extreme sports and pushing it to the limit or flight {flight}- seriously run the fuck away {no pain till later} - maybe ignore a wound till things calm down. {break both our bones}-hit harder at a cost. sport {base jump}- leaps of faith {kayaking} - water sports {no fear downhill biking}- such fun {drift racing} -also a driving concentration {rock climbing}- hights ? pfff {paragliding} - covers parachuting {brachiating} - king of the swingers {pakhur}- aka free running. - also a running specialisation junkie {ignore fear} -maaaaaaaaan no . {feed the fear} - panic yourself to victory {Dont know karate, do know ka razay!}- {supernatural seeker} - who are you going to call? {G force express} - roller coasters, flight turbulence, fight in the back of a van Competitive athletics- professional or formal training athletics beats general generally running- duh {sprinting} {cross country} {marathons} {hurdles} throwing {javlin} {discus} {hammer throw} {shot put} sport} {bowling} {football} {tenis} {cricket} {basketball} {rugby} {curling} [swiming {a stroke} {indoor} {outdoor} jumping {long} {high} {pole vault} {triple jump} scouselympics- identical to any competitive or general athletics but carrying a TV QUICKNESS Archery- bows , crossbows , - fire arrows using the gun skill rules. *driving (pick one)- trucks, cars, bikes, semi, horse n carriage back-seat -navigating while someone else drives {take that turn}- used to confuse the driver {watch out for that hazard}- helps the drivers notice roll {its quicker if you go this way}- cuts down the journey time {fine, you navigate!}- intimidate but only on the driver. {grab the wheel} - steady's the car while people lean out the window and use their guns skill drive- casual manoeuvres getting from a to b {hold her steady}- while performing a drive by .{casual driving}- normal everyday shit {follow that dude}- but without being noticed {parking space}- finding one in London is notoriously difficult traffic - planning routs and avoiding jams, {avoiding being rammed} {avoiding hitting pedestrians} {planning the best rout} {causing traffic jams}- a concentration taken by anyone over 60 intercity- long distance {sports cars} {family cars} {vans} {trucks} {18 wheelers} road-driving off road, duh {dirt road} {no road} {uphill} {4 wheel drive} {rain n mud n shit} and angry- drift racing {ramming speed!} {drive one handed}- while you perform a drive by {beep the horn}- while you mount the kerb to run over people {handbrake}- turn at high speeds around a corner {something out of a movie}-on two wheels, or leaping bridges ect. *throwing *dodging *dancing *gymnastics *guns- lots of guns , almost all guns deal large damage, toys {bb} {nerf} {airsoft} {paintball} pistols shotguns rifles SMG LMG RPG- D20's motherfucker AMR HMG *fast draw *fencing rapier foil sabre epee blade *Riding *Thievery sneaking burglary pickpocketing shit-the artist formerly known as conceal *art *stage fighting-making a fight all dramatic like. *Initiative MENTAL (magic skills have a double star) *general education- the stuff that every bumfuck on the street knows school science movies books geography events celebrity channel *Sciences -self explanatory, A level to degree level. physics {astro/cosmic} {quantum} {applied} psychology {behavioural} {criminal} {child} {psychiatric} chemistry {organic}-that means carbon based {industrial} {lab} {forensic} biology {anthropology} {genetics} {imunology} {dietition} mathmatics *history *First Aid *Hermetic lore **spiritualism- like hermetic Lore but specificly for spirtits, elementals, ghosts and constructs *occult knowledge -not genuine magical lore, but what you can find in david ikes collection ** Rituals **scrying *notice *Investigation *computers *the houses *meditation- stay focused! *Construction demolition skyscrapers housing based underwater * memory *burocracy INFLUENCE *Charm freeform *Reputation of people *Lie freeform *intimidate *contacts *finance- the skill of having a lot of money and being able to buy things *intrigue- getting the mesure of someones motivations possibley predicting their actions motivations motivations motivations intrigue languge patterns *acting *art *performance *Power-like contacts but being in charge, or having political status **warlock- gm permission only, unlike other specialisations this is not covered by the main skill buisness- respectible italian buisnessmen buisness-stock market owners smalltime-criminals or a small gang respect-fear based power or awesome deeds that dont fit anywhere else houses fairae courts vampire kingdoms politics celebrety